1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle windshields, and particularly to a vehicle roof with a retractable windshield adapted for use with utility task vehicles (UTVs, also referred to as Utility Terrain Vehicles, Utility Type Vehicles, or simply Utility Vehicles)), golf carts, construction vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility task vehicles (UTVs), golf carts, construction vehicles and the like are typically provided without windshields. With the growing popularity of such vehicles, particularly UTVs, the vehicles are being used in a broader range of environments, some of which require the addition of a windshield, windscreen or the like. Although vehicles with removable and adjustable windshields and windscreens are known, such arrangements are typically either mechanically complex or automated, neither of which may be readily applied to the relatively simple structures of UTVs, golf carts and the like.
Thus, a vehicle roof with a retractable windshield solving the aforementioned problems is desired.